Las cosas cambian
by E.Y.79
Summary: Nishikino Maki, hace 6 años hija, amiga y estudiante... ese era su rol hasta que... descubre como estas situaciones afectan a quienes le conocen ¿el primer amor nunca se olvida? ¿o si? Parejas principales {HonoMaki} {MakiNico} -pausada.-
1. Chapter 1 Nishikino Maki

Hola, ¿Como estan? Espero bien

Hoy traigo un nuevo Fic... esta es una idea que andaba rondando mi cabeza hace un tiempo... espero les guste...Eh hecho mi mayor esfuerzo para plasmarla. Mi plan no es ofender a nadie. Disfrutenla.

 _ **DESCLEMIER: Love Live y sus personajes no me pertenecen...**_

* * *

 _ **Las cosas cambian...**_

 **Prologo**

Nishikino Maki paso de ser una adolescente que cada dia aprendia y compartia felizmente con amigas, familia... Todo eso acabo en el momento en que fue subida en contra de su voluntad por personas desconocidas a un auto... nunca mas volvio a verles... De eso ya han pasado 6 años.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1.** _Nishikino Maki_

 **POV GENERAL**

Nishikino Maki era una joven que desde niña anduvo solitaria, su refugio siempre fue la musica clasica, especialmente el piano el cual aprendio gustosa. Desde niña fue decidido su destino SER MEDICO, heredar el hospital de la familia... nunca se nego... nunca lo iba hacer, no conocia otra cosa... ¿VIVE ENCERRADA EN UNA BURBUJA?

Hoy entrara en su nueva escuela la Academia Otonokisaka al principio se mantuvo solitaria, hasta que por ciertas situaciones por fin hizo sus primeras amigas Hanayo y Rin con personalidades diferentes pero le agradaba pasar tiempo con ellas... desde ese momento su burbuja no dejo de EXPANDIRSE, hasta EXPLOTAR.

Con el tiempo se empezo a llevar con unas de segundo las cuales eran amigas de Rin sus nombres Minami Kotori la cual era la hija de la directora, Sonoda Umi miembro del club de _kyūdō_ y Kosaka Honoka de la cual se ENAMORO...

Aunque Honoka tenia una personalidad muy similar a la de Rin, super positiva, alegre. Lo que sentia por ella era GENIAL... en el segundo semestre de primero se declaro, desde ese dia se volvieron NOVIAS. Despues de un mes saliendo Maki la presento ante sus padres, su madre lo tomo "BIEN" si eso le daba alegria a su hija a su unica hija... su padre no lo acepto al principio pero al ver los CAMBIOS en su hija al final lo acepto, aunque con ciertas REGLAS...

Poco despues al grupo se le integraron 3 miembros mas la presidenta Ayase Eli y la vicepresidenta Tojo Nozomi del consejo estudiantil... y ella, YAZAWA NICO con aquella chica siempre se peleaba no podian ni estar 5 minutos con ella sin estar gritando... aunque de algun modo sentia que era la forma en la que se podia comunicar, la primera vez en la que se sintio CONFUNDIDA...

El tiempo no se detuvo y cuando se dio cuenta pasaria a ser de segundo el dia de la graduacion esperaba a Honoka donde siempre para llegar juntas... aunque desde ahora no estaria mucho con ella ya que paso a ser la nueva presidenta del consejo junto con sus dos amigas Umi y Kotori... pero estaba feliz por ella se habia esforzado en conseguirlo, la apoyaba...

Vio a Honoka quien le saludaba de lo lejos aproximarse, pero antes de poder reaccionar empezo a sentirse mareada, intento forsegear con quien le habia sujetado, gritar para pedir ayuda... pero ERA INUTIL sintio un pinchazo indicandole que le habia inyectado algo... lo ultimo que logro ver fue como Honoka golpeo a uno de los hombres que le sujetaba, pero este se lo devolvio en el rostro y estomago, vio como un poco de SANGRE le salia de la boca y antes de volverse a levantar le daban otro golpe que hizo que ya no...

* * *

 **POV MAKI**

Querido diario en una semana mas se cumplira un año mas desde que no volvi a ver a mi familia, lo peor es que ese dia habia discutido unas horas antes con mi padre... el dia en que no volvi a saber de Honoka quisiera saber que estas bien... ni siquiera pude reir una vez mas con mis amigas, no despedi como debia a mis sempais... no pude decirte lo que senti por ti... LO SIENTO... LO SIENTO... DE VERDAD LO SIENTO... ALGUIEN que venga por mi...

6 años en los que mi vida paso de una normal a una donde tengo que ofrecer mi cuerpo a personas diferentes, si quiero seguir viviendo... ¿podre salir de aqui? ¿podre volver a verles? ¿Papa, mama me seguiran buscando? ¿Honoka sigues viva? ¿Te acordaras de mi? ¿Sigues enamorada de mi?...

* * *

Espero te haya gustado...

Esta historia ha invadido mi mente y en mi intento de relajarme un poco, para escribir el siguiente capitulo de After Love Live termine plasmando una idea que se me hizo buena... pero es mi opinion, dime tu que opinas...

 _ **Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos...**_

¿Hasta otro capitulo?... Abra que ver se llega a ser del agrado de alguien... Bay


	2. Chapter 2 Un año mas

Hola, Saludos ¿como estan?

Bien aqui traigo el capitulo 2 de esta historia. Espero les guste.

 **DESCLEMIER: Ni Love Livie, ni sus personajes me pertenecen...**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2.** _Un año mas..._

 **POV GENERAL**

Hoy como ya era rutina para Yazawa Nico, se levanto, baño, arreglo y desayuno antes de salir a trabajar. La única diferencia es que su mirada y sonrisa alegre natural que siempre están sobre su rostro, hoy no estaban... si no que carga una mirada perdida y melancólica, triste... su mente no le dejaba en paz con el suceso que se llevaría acabo... aun sin querer ir, ya estaba cansada... no lo soportaba mas... no lo soportaría mas...

-Yazawa

-Si, señor

-*suspiro* ¿te sientes mal? ¿esta todo bien?

-Si... porque pregunta

-En serio, entonces te parece si dejas de intentar aparecer mas café para vaciar en tu taza y limpiar lo que se ha caído.

-Como... uh lo siento, ahora mismo lo hare.

-Cuando termine, podria venir a mi despacho

-Claro...

* * *

 **POV NICO**

Demonios... otra vez estos recuerdos... porque no simplemente puedo olvidarte... hace 6 años que no le veo... que no hablamos... que aun desgraciado se le ocurrió llevársela a la fuerza...

-Yazawa

Rayos mi jefe...

-Si, señor...

Por que pregunta eso, negare y continuare con mi traba... café... Maldicion eh tirado todo, lo que me faltaba el quiere hablar conmigo...

Genial lo que menos quería, estar en casa temprano... Me iré a recostar, tengo sueño... dije su nombre a la nada *suspiro*

-Maki ... *mientras unas lagrimas se me escapaban*

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **POV GENERAL**

-Lista Nico

-Si mama

-Entonces, vamonos no quieres llegar tarde

-Si

 _ **De que querrá hablar Maki conmigo a solas...**_

…

-Nico-chan

-Rin suéltame

-No

-Vamos, no es que ya no nos vayamos a ver mas

-Nicochi tiene razón, ademas Rin, ella no es la única que se gradúa

-Nozomi-chan, Eli-chan...

-Jeje, tranquila

-Se me hace que lo único que querías era el abrazo

-Tal vez

-Esa es Umi-san

-Asi es Hanayo, parece que esta molesta

-No me imagino otra razón mas que...

-Viene para haca

-Eli-san, Nozomi han visto a Honoka

-No...

-Nya, tenias razón...

-Rin-chan, shii

-No ha llegado, que raro...

\- Ha de venir a paso de tortuga para pasar mas tiempo con Maki de la mano

-Ara ara... Nicochi esta celosa

-¡QUE! Eso no es cierto, ella no es digna de mi persona, no se merece a la gran Nico

-…

-Vamos Nico cálmate, solo era una broma verdad Nozomi

-Si. Nicochi, Honoka-chan también es gran persona sabes... a su manera

-HUH, les veré adentro

-La hiciste enfadar de nuevo

-Lo siento

-Nozomi sabes muy bien que...

-Si, lo se. Créanme lo siento... me iré a disculpar con ella, vamos Elichi...

-Si, Umi cuando veas a Honoka regañarle de mi parte también

-Así sera

-Tranquila Umi-chan...

-No le defiendas Kotori...

-Vamos a seguir buscándole

-Si... Umi-chan espérame

-Espero que Honoka-chan sobreviva

-Si Kotori esta presente... tal vez llegue al hospital

-Pobre Maki...

-Je, bueno al menos eso le daría una oportunidad a Nico, nya

-Rin, eso es muy cruel

-Me equivoco

-No...ve la hora hay que ir a nuestros asientos

-Espero que Honoka y Maki aparesacan a tiempo, nya

La ceremonia dio inicio, solo que quien hablo fue Umi... a duras penas ya que le dio pánico escénico … pero lo logro... cuando termino ella, Eli y Nozomi estaban enfadadas por la falta de responsabilidad y compromiso de Honoka, echaban fuego...

-Como que hace calor

-Hehe, pobre Honoka-chan

-Nya, esto sera feo

-Bien decidido iremos a buscarle a su casa

-¡Si! *gritaron a la par Nozomi y Umi*

-Que mal por ella que después de la ceremonia no hubiese clases

-Tienes razón Hanayo

Decían mientras a distancia considerable de sus amigas las cuales no dejaban de desprender calor, caminaban a casa de Honoka... pero cuando llegaron no había nadie en casa...

-Que raro

-Tal vez en la de Maki

-Tienes razón

-Vamos

-Si

Emprendieron su camino, en este Umi, Eli y Nozomi planeaban que harían cuando les encontrasen; mientras las demás sentían lastima de las susodichas...

 _ **Que mal, me quiero ir a casa... no quiero verle ¿sera eso lo mejor? Me dispedire cuando estemos en la reja... Patrullas...**_

El escándalo ceso en cuando todas vieron aquello, ahora lentamente y con temor a cada paso que daban de saber el porque. La madre de Maki les dejo pasar, ya que en la entrada les detenían... la noticia hizo que la mayoría cayese al suelo y llorara... Umi y Eli abrazaron a la madre quien estaba devastada... su padre no dejaba de gritar y buscar que alguien le diera una explicación de por que su hija, su única hija HABÍA SIDO SECUESTRADA...

 _ **No puede ser verdad... ¿VERDAD? Esto es una mala broma... Maki...**_

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

 **Preview:**

 **POV NICO**

Joder ese sueño de nuevo... rayos... lo peor es que no nos dirijamos palabras después de un pequeño compartir de palabras... no le volví a ver alegre... ¿Que hora es?...

 **…**

-Ya estamos todos verdad

-Si, no lo vez

-Honoka, déjate de suspenso. Dinos que es lo que sucede...

-Me perdí de algo

-Desde que llego esta impaciente por decir algo

-Es raro que no se le haya salido todavía

-No hablen

* * *

Y bien ¿les gusto?

Espero les haya gustado...

 **Gracias a las Reviews de :**

 **Nicocchi17 :** Gracias por tu comentario... eso pronto se sabrá, no hay que adelantarnos... saludos

 **Nightmare :** Gracias, espero sea de tu agrado

 _ **Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos...**_

Bueno me... ¿cuando otro capitulo? Por ahora me gustaría terminar mi otra historia, ya se, sera mensual esta historia, habrá que ser pacientes... Lo siento pero apenas tengo tiempo... Pero podría publicar el siguiente cuando llegue a 3 reviews, claro que ese sera la excepción del capitulo 3 ¿llegaremos?

Hasta otro capitulo … bay


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Esperanza?

Hola, eh aqui el capitulo 3, espero les guste. Sin mas me retiro para que lean.

 **DESCLEMIER: Love Live no me pertenece...**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3.** _¿Esperanza?_

 **POV NICO**

Joder ese sueño de nuevo... rayos... lo peor es que no nos dirijamos palabras después de un pequeño compartir de palabras... no le volví a ver alegre... ¿Que hora es?...

# RING # RING # RING # RING # RING #

Lo que me faltaba …

-Si...

-Nico, ya viste la hora

-No...

-¿Vendrás verdad?...

-No se si podre soportar este año...

-Sabes no eres la única que sufre

-Lo se

-Ya estamos todos aquí solo faltas tu...

 _-Hablas con Nico_

 _-Si_

 _-Préstame tu cel_

-Honoka...

-Nico, necesito que vengas ahora

-Como le dije a Nozomi, no creo ir...

-Por favor, crème este año es diferente...

 _-Honoka-san por que te alejas_

 _-Ahorita te lo devuelvo_

-¿Porque, se te oye feliz?

-No soy una persona que le guste reflejar tristeza, trato de nunca hacerlo...

-Y eso preocupa a todas lo sabes...

-No soy la única, ¿verdad?

-No se de que hablas

-Si si, anda ven... no te arrepentirás...

-Llegare en media hora, pero solo voy por sus padres

-Si eso hace que vengas esta bien

-Nos vemos

-Mas te vale

* * *

 **POV GENERAL**

Acabado de cortar se metió a la ducha y después de arreglarse se dirigió a la casa de los Nishikino cada año era lo mismo... después de que se le declaro "muerta", la familia abría las puertas a todas para recordarla... ellos estaban alegres de que llegase a tener a tan buenas amigas, eso decían siempre...

Después de conducir algo al fin llego a su destino, pidió permiso para pasar y al bajar del auto fue recibida por Nozomi y Eli... ellas eran novias desde un poco antes de graduarse... en la entrada de la casa le esperaba la madre a quien saludo con un abrazo... llego a la sala y vio una gran sonrisa en especial de Honoka... hacia mucho que no le veía así, antes de tomar asiento noto a un rostro nuevo entre todas...

-Hola

-Hola, me llamo Kira Tsubasa. Mucho gusto.

-Yazawa Kira-san...

-Por favor Tsubasa

-Ok, Tsubasa

-Que bueno que hayas podido venir

-Solo me retrase Rin

-Ya pensaba mandar una patrulla por ti

-Me hubiera gustado, ver que lo hicieras

-A la siguiente

-Ja

-No te reirás cuando suceda *dicho esto dio un Sorbo al vaso que tenia en la mano*

-No deberías tomar

-Es refresco *dijo haciendo puchero*

-Tu crees que le íbamos a dar alcohol sabiendo como se pone

-No se, la vez pasada fue Nozomi la culpable

-No pensé que se pusiera así

-Oigan no fue tan malo...

-Esposaste a Rin, Hanayo y a mi solo por ser un poco mas chicas que tu. Ademas de que intentaste...

-Jeje, olvidemos eso quieren

-Quieres algo de tomar Nico

-Un café estaría bien señora

-Claro

-Deberías dejar de tomar café

-…

-Ya estamos todos verdad

-Si, no lo vez

-Honoka, déjate de suspenso. Dinos que es lo que sucede...

-Me perdí de algo

-Desde que llego esta impaciente por decir algo

-Es raro que no se le haya salido todavía

-No hablen

-Lo siento

-Bien les presento a mi compañera Kira Tsubasa...

-Trabajan juntas

-Si

-Oh,¿como es trabajar con ella?

-Es...

-Disculpen todavía no acabo

-…

-Bien la información que diré es clasificada y no debe de salir de aqui

-¿Y por que nos las vas a decir, si ese debe ser el caso?

-Nico, eres una gran reportera...

-Me alagas

-No era mi intención

-Entonces

-Necesito de su ayuda, ademas de que tengo es permiso ¿verdad tsu?

-A si es, insististe mucho en este plan... espero no falle

-Tu también lo dudas, moo

-jeje, no...

-No mientas

-Tal vez, pero eso lo podemos discutir después...

-¿Plan?

-Chicas disculpen, pero yo también quiero saber, así que Honoka-san. Podrías proseguir

 _ **¿-san? Nunca lo había que se lo han agregado...**_

-Si señora Nishikino, me disculpo.

 _ **Señora Nishikino, demasiada formalidad... habrá pasado algo...**_

-No te preocupes

-Verán, necesito de su ayuda para este plan... ya que si toda sale como lo planeado podemos...

* * *

Eh tardado en subir por trabajo, pero ya esta aquí ¿les ha gustado?

 **Gracias por las Reviews de :**

 **bory-chan :** Gracias

 **Nicocchi17 :** Espero te haya gustado

 _ **Observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos...**_

Hasta otro capitulo. Bay


	4. Chapter 4 ¿Maki? ¿Makishino?

Hola...

 **No que subirías hasta el otro mes...** si eso dije pero, al ver las reviews y al tener tiempo, ya que desde mañana apenas lo tendré... preferí adelantar este capitulo... sin mas me retiro para que puedan leer...(igual es que soy bipolar en cuanto a publicar)

 **DESCLEMIER: Love Live no me pertenece...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4.** _¿Maki-chan?... ¿Makishino?_

 **POV MAKI**

 **Otro noche, otro "trabajo"… aun después de tanto odio esto...**

-Hola, buenas noches amo ¿que pedirá hoy?

-hehe un martini preciosa, claro si eso te incluye

 **Ya esta casi borracho y quiere mas... eso es asi para que preguntas.**

-¡Oh! , no me opongo, pero tiene suficiente para pagar

-Claro

-Bien dejame ir por el martini, ah lo olvidaba su tarjeta para cargar la cuenta de esta noche

-Seguro, pero dime tu nombre primero

-Makishino

-Bonito

 **Es horrible, ni siquiera es mi nombre... extraño oirlo...**

-Vuelvo en 5, esperame aqui

*asentir*

La noche casi acaba... tal vez ya no hay nadie que quiera...

-Makishino

-Si, Roy

-Un cliente

-¿En donde?

-Cuarto numero 4

-Bien ¿algo mas?

-Quiere un carbenet merlot mas un especial 3

-Encerio eso es muy raro...

-Si, verdad en la barra estar lo pedido llevalo. Otra cosa, es una chica

-¿Que?

-Adelante ve... no se te olvide avisarnos el hotel donde iras al jefe y a mi

-Si

 **Esto es muy extraño... esa orden es una de las mas caras... una mujer es muy raro que me soliciten para eso... solo espero no sea como la loca de hace unos meses... Se parece a Nico-chan... no puede ser..**

-Hola, tu eres Makishino ¿Verdad?

-Si, asi es ama

-Bien, ¿te parece si vamos al hotel HI?

-Si eso es lo que quiere ama

-Bien vamos, trae el vino

-Si...

-Sin miedo, ¿Te parece ir a comer a algun lugar antes?

-Si gusta, pero pense que...

-Claro, pero me gusta tener feliz a la chica con la que me acuesto antes

-Bien... pero el vino

-Lo dejaremos en el coche por mientras

-Bien

 **¿Sera que sea ella? Pero porque... aunque su personalidad no parece...**

-Bien, te parece el royalss

-Claro ama...

-A disculpa mi falta de modales soy Nicochi, dime asi porfavor

-Si Nicochi-sama

-jeje, te puedo llamar por hoy Maki, se me hace mas facil

-Claro

* * *

 **POV NICO**

 _ **No puedo creer que acepte... aunque no pude evitarlo al ver a sus padres...**_

-Hola señorita, ¿en que le podemos ayudar esta noche

-Quisiera, un especial 3

-Oh, sigame. ¿Y eso?

-Mi pareja me ha engañado y necesito... liberarme de la rutina

-Que mal, disculpe que pregunte, ¿como se entero de nosotros?

-Un amigo, viene aqui mucho y me lo recomendo

-Bien, tome asiento

-Gracias

-Esta es la lista de nuestros chicos disponibles en estos momentos, digame ¿cual le gusta?

-Son todos guapos, pero vera yo prefiero a las mujeres...

-Vaya...

-Entonces, veamos... permitame buscar

-Claro

-Aqui estan

-Me da unos minutos para escoger

-Tome su tiempo

 **Makishino... Makishino... Vamos Maki ¿Donde esta?... aqui...**

-Esta se ve...

-Buena eleccion, entonces pedire que le avisen

-Tengo una pregunta.

-¿Cual?

-Puedo pagarles en efectivo

-Claro, por nosotros mucho mejor

-Entonces... mi amigo dijo que era esto... esta bien

-Faltan 1,000,000, ya que el precio subio

 _ **Esto es muy caro... no puedo creer que esto cueste tener la compañia de alguien para tener sexo... En mi vida tuve esta cantidad en mis manos... adios dinero...**_

-Claro aqui tiene

-En un momento, le atenderan

-Esperare

 _ **Porque tarda tanto... Honoka dijo que mantenga la calma... pero aun asi, creo que explotare... aque se referia con esas palabras... aqui esta**_

-¿Tu eres Makishino?

-Si, asi es ama

 _ **Eso es ridiculo... pobre cuantas veces a tenido que hacer esto...**_

-Te parece si vamos al Hotel HI

-Si eso es lo que quiere la ama

 _ **Demonios no puedo rierme o hacer alguna exprecion... esto es irritante... sus ojos parecen ya no tener brillo... Malditos los odio... 6 años obligandola a esto... son unos bastardos...**_

-Dime Nicochi ¿si?

-Claro

 _ **Esa es una lagrima... que bueno que ya estamos en el auto...**_

-Te puedo decir Maki es mas corto y se me hace mas facil

-Claro, Nicochi-sama

-Ya casi llegamos, me podias sacar la cartera de ahi

-Si

-Podria sonreir mas, por favor

-Nicochi-sama eres...

 _ **Rayos, no puedo hablar mucho... y el sentimiento de habrasarle... rayos no...**_

-Por favor sacalo ya...

-Bien

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

-Honoka no bromees con esto

-No lo hago

-Pero...

-Eso es...

-Lo se, este caso es uno muy grande

-Y por que nosotras, ¿Poor que no ha policias calificados?

-Nos tienen vigilados a jefes y detectives. Solo llegar ah este rastro sin ser detectados es un golpe de suerte

-Honoka-san ¿Estas segura? ¿De verdad esta ella ahi?

-Si, aunque le tienen bajo el nombre de Makishino

-Cariño, nuestra hija esta viva

-Gracias Honoka-san

-Prometi que le encontraria ¿no?

-Si lo hiciste

-Gracias... gracias

-Por ahora necesito de favor que colaboren en lo que les pedimos, a cada uno se le dara un papel para llevar acabo esto...

-Cuente con ello

-Señores, chicas Tsubasa les explicara que haran. Yo necesito que me acompañes Nico.

-Yo, ¿para que?

-Vamos no sera para nada malo

-Bien

 _ **¿Que sera lo que quiere? Esa sonrisa es una farza...en sus ojos veo algo de... tristeza**_

-Nico-chan, ha pasado rapido el tiempo no

-Si asi es

-Parece que fue ayer, cuando reiamos juntas, en que tu y ella se la pasaban disciitiendo

-Eh, Honoka es el unico recuerdo que tienes de nosotras

-No es lo que hacian

-Bueno si...

-Nico-chan ¿todavia sientes algo por ella?

-¡QUE!

-Responde

-Nunca eh sentido algo por ella ¿que te da esa idea? Y podrias verme a la cara por favor

-En realidad no peleaban, esa era la forma de comunicarse verdad... tu no eres asi realmente... solo actuas asi para poder llamar su atencion, como un modo de "proteccion" si se puede decir asi, creias que si no nunca se figaria en ti ¿verdad?

-Oye de que hablas, ¿porque lloras? no llores... yo nunca

-Llorar... ah esto perdon, no te preocupes admitir esto es doloroso …

-De verdad de que hablas...

\- Ella iba a romper conmigo ese dia

-¿Como puedes saber eso?

-Siempre note el como se miraban... lo note todo... pero nunca dije nada... todavia era una niña que no queria ver la verdad...

-…

-Este trabajo me ah ayudado, a madurar, confiar en mi misma y a confirmar que mis teorias son cierta...

-Eso no es cierto

-Como quieras, no tienes que admitirlo ahora... pero sabes cuando ella vuelva puede que tengas una oportunidad.

-De que hablas

-lo sabras pronto... por ahora tu mision

-¿Tu me daras las ordenes?

-Si ¿Algun problema?

-No...

-Seras la clienta nueva del lugar donde le tienen

-¿COMO?

-Iras y le sacaras, uno de los servicios el "especial 3", permite al cliente sacar a las chicas o chicos del lugar hasta 10 horas, adonde se quiera... pero claro te tienen vigilado de lejos, y no tanto por el cliente...mas bien para que las chicas no huyan...

-…

-Como se ha mencionado, nosotros no podemos acercanos mucho sin levantar sospechas... asi que iras todos lunes y miercoles a las 11:35 para...

-¡STOP!

-…

-¿Por que yo? ¿Quieres que valla a ese tipo de lugares? ¿A que te refieres con TODOS? ¿Estas loca es muy tarde? y repito ¿Por que yo?

-Tu perfil no es tan alto pero tampoco bajo, ademas no intentaran hacer algo a un reportero... si es para sacar a Maki, aunque sea unas horas, necesitamos informacion para poder llevar a cabo la eliminacion del lugar... Por lo menos tres meses para que te reconozcan como cliente frecuente y ganar la confianza, para la fase dos que no te adelantare todavia... No estoy loca, solo soy muy enérgica y puedo a llegar ser exagerada esa la hora en la que el lugar es menos... "cuidadoso" por decir algo, aunque no quiere decir que sea facil o que haya que ser cautelosos. Ademas creo que asi podras dejar tu densa barrera y ver que es lo que sientes, no seria malo. Gua ninca habia dado una explicación tan larga, tengo sed.

-Eso...

-Vamos los demas esperan y empieza a hacer frio. Los detalles faltantes te los dara Tsu

-¿Que pasara contigo?

-De que...

-Si llegases a tener razon, que no la tienes ya que ella no me gusta... ella... ya no quieres a maki

-Claro que si, el primer amor nunca se olvida ¿o si?

-Creo que no

-Solo que...

-¿Que?

-Lo sabras en su momento

-…

-¿Te quedaras aqui?

-No

-Antes de entrar me harias otro favor...podrias evitar mencionar lo de las lagrimas

-…

-Por favor, no quieres preocupar a las demas... o que se enteren de lo que hablamos ¿o si?

-Claro que no... no dire nada, extremos de una vez

-Si

 **END FLASHBACK**

-¿Que desean ordenar, las señoritas?

-Yo quiero una ensalada la... numero 4

-Claro y usted

-Yo...

-No seas timida, pago yo

-Pero es...

-Ya en otra ocasion me invitaras, pide.

-Bien un filete... este de aqui

-Algo mas

-No

-Gracias... Eli

-En un momento trere sus ordenes

-Esperaremos

-Bien de que te agradaria platicar

-Bueno que tal por...

* * *

Dejo la conversacion para el otro capitulo... ¿Que es lo que sucedera, ahora?

Espero haya sido de su agrado...

 **Gracias a las Reviews de :**

 **Nicocchi17 :** Saludos, espero te haya gustado... igual todavia falta mucho por saber... pero creo que es un buen comienzo. Gracias por tu comentario, espero esta historia siga siendo de tu agrado.

 **Nightmare :** Hi, ¿como estas? ¿Te ha gustado esta continuacion?... si amigo fuiste el comentario 6, gracias por dejarlo...

 ** _observaciones, Sugerencias y Comentarios son recibidos..._**

Me disculpo si hay algun error ortografico... pero ñe si me fijo en eso en estos momentos se me hara mas tarde...

Bien me despido, ya que si no voy a dormir ya me costara levantarme y mañana sera pesado, les deseo un buen resto del me... Hasta otro capitulo... Bay.


End file.
